movieguidearchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Avatar (PG)
Outline of the Movie Avatar is a 2009 American epic science fiction film written and directed by James Cameron. The film is set in the mid-22nd century, when humans are mining a precious mineral called unobtanium on Pandora, a lush habitable moon of a gas giant in the Alpha Centauri star system. Plot The movie is set in 2148 and by then humans have severely depleted Earth's natural resources. In 2154, the RDA Corporation mines for a valuable mineral, unobtanium on Pandora, a densely-forested habitable moon of the gas giant Polyphemus in the Alpha Centauri star system. Pandora, whose atmosphere is poisonous to humans, is inhabited by the Na'vi, who are 3 m-tall, blue-skinned, sapient humanoids who live in harmony with nature and worship a mother goddess called Eywa. To explore Pandora's biosphere, scientists use Na'vi-human hybrids called 'avatars', operated by genetically matched humans. Jake Sully , a paraplegic former marine in a wheelchair, replaces his deceased twin brother as an operator of one. Dr. Grace Augustine, head of the Avatar Program, considers Sully an inadequate replacement and assigns him as a bodyguard. While protecting the avatars of Grace and scientist Norm Spellman as they collect biological data, Jake's avatar is attacked by a thanator and flees into the forest, where he is rescued by Neytiri, a female Na'vi. Upon sight of an auspicious portent, she takes him to her clan, whereupon Neytiri's mother Mo'at (C. C. H. Pounder), the clan's spiritual leader, orders her daughter to initiate Jake into their society. Colonel Miles Quaritch, head of RDA's private security force, promises Jake that the company will restore his legs if he gathers intelligence about the Na'vi, on grounds that they occupy the richest deposit of unobtanium in the area. When Grace learns of this, she transfers herself, Jake, and Norm to an outpost. Over three months, Jake grows to sympathize with the natives. After Jake is initiated into the tribe, he and Neytiri choose each other as mates; and soon afterward, Jake reveals his change of allegiance when he attempts to disable a bulldozer that threatens to destroy a sacred Na'vi site. When Quaritch shows a videograph of Jake's attack on the bulldozer to Administrator Parker Selfridge, and another in which Jake admits that the Na'vi will never abandon Home tree, Selfridge orders Home tree destroyed. Despite Grace's argument that destroying Home tree could damage the Biological neural network native to Pandora, Selfridge orders Jake and Grace to convince the Na'vi to evacuate. When this fails, Quaritch's forces destroy Hometree, killing Neytiri's father and many others. Mo'at frees Jake and Grace after the two were taken captive by the Na'vi following Jake's confession to being a spy; but they are detached from their avatars and imprisoned. Pilot Trudy Chacón, disgusted by Quaritch's brutality, carries them to Grace's outpost; but during the escape, Quaritch injures Grace. To regain the Na'vi's trust, Jake connects his mind to that of Toruk, a dragon-like predator feared and honoured in Na'vi history. Thus connected, Jake finds the refugees at the sacred Tree of Souls and pleads with Mo'at to heal Grace. The clan attempts to transfer Grace from her human body into her avatar with the aid of the Tree but she submits to her injuries before the process can complete. Supported by the new chief Tsu'tey, who acts as Jake's translator, Jake speaks to unite the clan and tells them to gather other clans for battle against the RDA. On the eve of battle, Jake prays to Eywa, via a neural connection to the Tree of Souls, to intercede on behalf of the Na'vi. Having noticed this convention, Quaritch organizes a pre-emptive strike against the Tree of Souls, believing that its destruction will demoralize the natives. During the subsequent battle, the Na'vi suffer heavy casualties, including Tsu'tey and Trudy; but are rescued when Pandoran wildlife unexpectedly join the attack and overwhelm the humans, which Neytiri interprets as Eywa's answer to Jake's prayer. Jake destroys a makeshift bomber before it can reach the Tree of Souls; whereupon Quaritch dons an AMP suit and breaches the avatar link unit containing Jake's human body, exposing Jake to Pandora's poisonous atmosphere. Quaritch then prepares to slit the throat of Jake's avatar, but Neytiri kills Quaritch and saves Jake from suffocation. With the exceptions of Jake, Norm, Max and several other scientists, all humans are expelled from Pandora and sent back to Earth; where after Jake is transferred entirely into his avatar with the aid of the Tree. Cast Humans Avatar.jpeg|Avatar Movie Cover Jake Skully.jpeg|Jake Skully Colonel Miles Quaritch.jpeg|Colonel Miles Quaritch Dr. Grace Augustine.jpeg|Dr. Grace Augustine Parker Selfridge.jpeg|Parker Selfridge Dr. Norm Spellman.jpeg|Dr. Norm Spellman Max Patel.jpeg|Max Patel Neytiri.jpeg|Neytiri Mo'at.jpeg|Mo'at Eytukan.jpeg|Eytukan Tsu'tey.jpeg|Tsu'tey Sam Worthington as Jake Sully Stephen Lang as Colonel Miles Quaritch Sigourney Weaver as Dr. Grace Augustine Giovanni Ribisi as Parker Selfridge Joel David Moore as Dr. Norm Spellman Dileep Rao as Dr. Max Patel Na'vi Zoe Saldana as Neytiri, the daughter of the leader of the Omaticaya (the Na'vi clan central to the story) C. C. H. Pounder as Mo'at, the Omaticaya's spiritual leader Wes Studi as Eytukan, the Omaticaya's clan leader Laz Alonso as Tsu'tey, the finest warrior of the Omaticaya Category:Science Fiction Category:PG Category:Movie Category:Drama Category:Family-Movie Category:Friendship Category:Family